The present application relates to a liquid-crystal display apparatus having a vision-angle control function and an electronic apparatus which employs the liquid-crystal display apparatus.
As the display section of an electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone or a PDA (personal digital assistant), a liquid-crystal display apparatus is widely used. That is because the liquid-crystal display apparatus offers merits such as a small size, a small thickness and a low power consumption. In the liquid-crystal display apparatus employed in the electronic apparatus of this type, a wide vision angle is normally required. In some cases, however, a narrow vision angle is temporarily required so that other people are not capable of peeping the display. In order to meet both the requirements, there has been proposed a liquid-crystal display apparatus in which vision-angle control pixels are provided in addition to display pixels, and vision-angle control is carried out to put the vision-angle control pixels in an OFF or ON state so as to provide the liquid-crystal display apparatus a vision-angle control function capable of switching from a state of a narrow vision angle corresponding to the ON state to a state of a wide vision angle corresponding to the OFF state and vice versa. For more information on the proposed liquid-crystal display apparatus, the reader is advised to refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-191645 (FIG. 2).